


Waiting For You

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: Request: “Reader is Poe’s childhood best friend, who is force sensitive, and was sent to Luke to train. After the attack at the temple, Poe thought she died. But found out she wasn’t when reader was brought to the base by rescue team.” -Ano
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a re-post from my Tumblr https://steves-on-a-plane.tumblr.com

* * *

* * *

Poe Dameron couldn’t volunteer fast enough when General Leia asked for participants to greet a new transport of refugees that would be coming to the Resistance Base. Poe enjoyed working with the civilians when he could. As a former Spice Runner he’d flown his fair share of risky missions both with and before the Resistance. The close calls were a great ego boost when he maneuvered himself out of a tricky situation, but it was always humbling to see how his life may have turned out if he’d been born on a different planet or made different life choices.

Poe was old enough to have had a past life in Spice, but still young enough to think that bravery and acting on impulse made him invincible. At least that was what General Organa was always telling him. He hadn’t been with the resistance very long, but he learned quickly that no one was invincible. That didn’t stop him from wanting to do what was right, to put a stop the First Order. His actions may have been more personally motivated than he let on to the Resistance leaders, but that didn’t make him any less dedicated to the cause.

Poe laid back in the fold up rack that was his bed. The Resistant Base he currently lived at was hot and muggy, but he didn’t dare roll up the flaps on his tent of fear of some exotic bug buzzing by and biting him. With his hands tucked behind his head, Poe closed his eyes and thought of _Her_. The girl he’d once known but only existed in his dreams now.

* * *

_“Don’t look at me like that, Dameron.” She’s whispered the last time they were together. They were laying in the grass watching the clouds drift away and the sun’s rays dissipate._

_“Like what?” He laughed, turning his head to look at her._

_“Like you’re never going to see me again.” She explained, her eyes still trained to the skies._

_“[Y/N], you’re leaving tomorrow and you don’t know when you’ll be back. How could I not worry?” He asked. She sighed. They were both fourteen and had been friends their whole lives. Things on Yavin IV weren’t so bad. It was a quiet planet with lots of greenery, and it had once been the home to a Rebellion base during the old Wars. But [Y/N] wasn’t leaving because of life on Yavin, she was leaving because she was a force sensitive and had been since birth._

_[Y/N] and Poe had both known their whole lives that she would have to leave Yavin someday. There was only one Jedi Temple in the whole Galaxy, and it did offer home schooling. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker didn’t require force sensitives to leave their homes as babies the way the Old Jedi Order had, but he also advised against parents sending their children when they were too old. It made them difficult to train._

_“You know I have to go.” [Y/N] reminded Poe. She finally turned to look at him. “If I wait much longer, I’ll be too old.”_

_“You could just not go.” Poe regretted his suggestion the instant he caught a look at [Y/N]’s indignant expression._

_“I’ve wanted this my whole life, Poe!” She exclaimed. [Y/N] stood up, she was no longer laying in the grass. “All I’ve ever wanted is the chance to train with Master Luke. To train as a Jedi!” She began pacing as she spoke to him. “To prove that I can do it! That I can make a difference! That I can help people…I-I…”_

_“I know! I know!” Poe jumped to his feet. He stood in her path, catching her by the elbows to stop her from colliding into him. “[Y/N], I’m sorry. You’re right, you have to go.” Poe looked into her eyes. Her watery eyes looked back. She was on the verge of tears. Poe couldn’t have that. “You have to go.” He repeated. This time more to himself than her. “It was selfish of me to suggest anything else, but you know what I’ll be right here, waiting for you when you come back.”_

_“Poe, you can’t put your whole life on hold for me.” [Y/N] told him, as she wiped away the tears that had started to fall. Poe rubbed a thumb under her eyelid catching a few tears for her._

_“I won’t, but I also know I won’t ever love anyone else. You’re it for me, Babe. So, you go. Become the great Jedi that you’re destined to be because I know you’re going to be the best someday. In the meantime, I’m gonna work hard and I’m gonna become a man worthy enough of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy.”_

_“Oh Poe!” [Y/N] flung her arms around him and pressed her lips tightly against his._

* * *

Poe awake to the hiss of hydraulics and the sound of landing gear coming in contact with the planet’s surface. _The transport!_ He remembered, scrabbling to his feet. Running towards the designated landing zone, Poe arrived just in time to watch the first passenger set off the transport ship.

“You were nearly late, Captain.” General Organa whispered with disapprove as she appeared at his side.

“Only almost.” Poe nodded at her. He looked over at the transport and watched as the refugees stumbled out. Many of them blinked in the sunlight, others wiped away sweat anxiously. They weren’t used to the jungle climate yet. Poe collected supplies from the bins near he and Leia and began offering them to refugees and they settled down.

He introduced himself and told them that they all would be safe now. He studied each of their faces and tried to learn all of their names. There were full families, or single parents hovering over their children. Adults turning down offers of drinking water in favor of the children, despite Poe’s best efforts to convince them that there was plenty to go around. Every one of them reminded Poe of _her._

Had [Y/N] not been killed during the massacre at the Jedi Temple, Poe liked to imagine that she’d be here by his side, doling out blankets or clean clothes. They might share a tent just off one of the cliffsides, somewhere she could see the stars at night and the clouds during the day. He wondered if she were still alive would she tell him that he’d kept his promise? Had he grown to become a man worthy of her?

He very much hoped that he had. He might have been impulsive and quick to dismiss authority just as the General had pointed out. He did act first and asked questions later, but often times that got him the best results. He genuinely cared about the people the Resistance helped and the people they fought to protect. He wanted to make things better. He wanted to help people the way [Y/N] had always made seem so easy.

Poe moved around the landing zone as nearly all the passengers had disembarked. The last to arrive were a young woman and a Twi’lek boy with purple skin who couldn’t have been older than seven. The woman kept most of her face hidden with a hood she’d drawn up over her head. She kept one arm wrapped securely around the Twi’lek. The boy looked freighted. His eyes were almost as wide as a BB unit and he was studying the Base suspiciously.

“It’s alright now.” The woman was whispering to him. “We’re safe here.”

“She’s right you know.” Poe agreed walking towards them. He crouched down so that he could talk to the boy at eye level. “No one can hurt you here.” The boy turned away from Poe, burying his face in the woman’s side.

“I’m afraid he’s mistrustful of strangers.” The woman explained. “Orn, this nice man is here to help us.”

“Well then I should introduce myself, then we won’t be strangers anymore.” Poe smiled. “My name is Poe. Did I hear correctly that you’re Orn?”

“Poe?” The woman repeated. With her one arm still wrapped around Orn, the woman reached up and pulled back her hood. “Never in a million galaxies did I expect to find you here.”

Poe looked up from the boy to study the face of the stranger who seemed to know him. The woman looked tired as if she hadn’t slept in days, maybe weeks. Her cheeks were sullen, and her eyes help a deep sadness. Her hair was longer, and it had darkened over the years, but Poe recognize her laugh anywhere. It was slightly hollow now, not carrying the same joy it had when she was 14, but he’d been playing it for so long in the back of his mind he hardly noticed.

Poe didn’t know what to say. A million thoughts seemed to be scrambling around in his head, like X-Wings about to take off. He opened and closed his mouth three or four times and it seemed [Y/N] was also at a loss for words. So, Poe reached out for her and she leaned into his touch, seemingly melting into his arms. Poe held her close, with one hand on her lower back and the other cradling the back of her head.

“I thought you died.” Poe whispered, not loosening his hold an inch. Tears rose to the surface and he didn’t dare hold them back. “I don’t understand. The Temple, they said there were no survivors.”

“We had to let people think that. We couldn’t risk word getting back to B…Kylo Ren.” She explained. “I’m sorry Poe, if I knew you were with the Resistance all this time, I might have tried to find you sooner.”

“Tried to find me sooner?” Poe finally released his hold enough so that they could look each other in the eyes again. “You’re spy who got in contact with the Resistance and coordinated rescue?”

“I wouldn’t say spy. I prefer information currier.” She told him. “Spy implies that I ever worked with or for the First Order, which I didn’t. I’m just good at keeping my head down and my ears open.”

“I can’t believe that you’re here.” He breathed.

“Captain Dameron.” [Y/N], Poe and Orn watched as General Organa approached them. “Who is your friend?”

“Princess Leia!” [Y/N] gasped.

“No one’s called me Princess is a long time, kid.” Leia replied with a smirk.

“Of course, General. My name is [Y/N].” She looked around nervously making sure no one but the four of them could hear. “Poe and I were friends before I left to study at the Jedi Temple. I knew Master Luke and your son.”

“You were a student at the temple?” Leia repeated just as quietly. “We were told there were no survivors. I assure you had Luke or I known…”

“It’s better that no one knows.” [Y/N] insisted. “At least for now.”

“If that’s what you wish.” Leia nodded. “Poe, there’s room in your tent, right? Why don’t you take [Y/N] and her boy there to rest? We can manage things here for a while without you.”

“Sure.” Poe motioned for Orn and [Y/N] to follow him. He carefully led them through a narrow trail of large leaf fronds and tree roots. “It’s not much further.” He promised knowing how tired they must be from their journey.

Once they reached Poe’s modest tent, [Y/N] put Orn to bed in a spare cot and promised to rest after she and Poe had a chance to talk. The pilot waited outside, digging the toe of his boot into the mud. He wished he knew the perfect thing to say or do to make things less awkward between them.

“I think he’ll be okay for a little bit.” [Y/N] decided as she stepped out of the tent. She waved Poe over a little way away where they wouldn’t be overheard by the sleeping child. “It’s okay. You can ask.”

“Hmm?” Poe feigned confusion. “I mean I wondered, you know, Orn, is he…?”

“He’s not my son, at least not genetically.” She sighed. “He’s been with me even since he was five, I tried to help him and his mother escape a prison camp, but she wasn’t lucky enough to make it. I promised I’d take care of him, it’s what she would have wanted.”

“That’s so like you.” Poe smirked. “Putting other people’s wants and needs in front of your own.”

“What about you, Mr. Resistance?” She poked him playfully in the chest. “I heard the General call you _Captain_ Dameron. You didn’t come by that title overnight.”

“Yeah well…” Poe brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it reflexively. “I did wait for you on Yavin, for a real long time. I turned down job opportunities off world. Then I remembered you said not to put my life on hold for you, so I didn’t. I took the first job that came my way. It happened to be a smuggling job, but I was good at it and the pay was good so I didn’t mind. Until the news about the Temple got out. I didn’t want to just run illegal spices from spaceport to spaceport anymore. I wanted to _do_ something. I wanted to help people. So, I tried to think what would [Y/n] do? And it led me here.”

“You joined the Resistance for me?” She asked.

“Well when you say it that way…” Poe rolled his eyes. “It’s cheesy.”

“It’s romantic.” [Y/N] disagreed. She took a step closer to him. “So, Captain Dameron, does this Base have a quiet place the two of us could get to know each other all over again?”


End file.
